


Just One Question

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Santana has planned something special for Quinn's birthday.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 26





	Just One Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



“Just one question,” Quinn said as she closed the door behind her.

Santana raised her eyebrows.

“The kids are with a sitter right?”

Santana looked down at what she was wearing and back up at her wife. “Duh. They’re definitely not old enough to hear the answers to any questions about why I’m wearing this.”

Quinn laughed. “And once they are old enough they won’t want to hear it.”

Santana was dressed in an outfit that was very similar to the Cheerios cheerleading uniforms they’d worn in high school together. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail and her hand on her hip and a sassy expression that she hadn’t lost a bit of over the years.

“Happy Birthday baby,” Santana said. “I got you real presents too I just wanted to do something sexy.”

“Mission accomplished ,” Quinn said, a smile on her lips and a look in her eyes that Santana knew meant sex was happening soon.

Quinn took her shoes off in the doorway and quickly went over to embrace her wife.

They’d been married almost six years and still kissed like lovesick teenagers. They did it less often than they used to but when they did it was as full of fire and want as it always had been.

“You’re so sexy,” Quinn sighed between kisses. Her hands slid down Santana's sides until she reached bare skin. Then she moved her hands up under the short red skirt. She found only more bare skin. “You forgot your panties.”

“Did I? Oops.”

Quinn squeezed Santana's butt with both hands. “Let’s go upstairs and unwrap my present.”

Santana gave her a another sweet kiss then wriggled out of her arms to head up the stairs.

Quinn followed close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday 4Kennedy!


End file.
